homakes de las cosas cotidianas
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: porque verlos en acción ya no es suficiente, démosles un vistazo en las actividades pacíficas durante o sin ningún enemigos pues son tan importantes sus proesas al salvar al mundo, como verlos reír ¡serie de homakes! atención ¡van con línea de tiempo alterno!¡leer para garantizar comprensión!
1. Chapter 1

Estos son unos homakes (tomé la idea de Misao cg) momentos de paz y calma entre historias o dentro de estas, son esos momentos que mientras nos enfocamos en la aventura no precisamos pero cuando pasa el fuego de la acción que nos motiva y queda el final de esta etapa, uno se pregunta (o por lo menos yo lo he hecho) como serán en actividades normales sin el enemigo o durante el enemigo un poco de paz y calma, así que esto trata de responder a esa inquietud (eso no quita que en el fic al que pertenece esto no hayan estos momentos de paz) simplemente en el fic serán un poco leves y acá los concentraremos así que: ¡bienvenidos!.

Dejen un lindo review que acá es como el I like it!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Sailor moon, es de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con esto.

Colección de homakes cotidianos.

Homakes: escenas de la vida cotidiana que pueden ir engarzadas en los enemigos o ser de los periodos de paz, lo informaré cuando la vaya publicando.

La piyamada en casa de Rini.

Si, tenían a Dimior el príncipe de Diloti-Némesis detrás de ellas, si, iba con el ser que se quería vengar de Diamante y si, estaban atareadas por los ataques diarios de los droidos buscando alma y energía pero a Black Lady Li es decir, Rini, no le parecía una mala idea invitar a sus amigas a una piyamada y claro, si Díam se enteraba que su amada pasaría esa noche en casa, se pondría muy sobrexitado, pero no tanto como Zafiro, Rini corrió al teléfono al oírlo sonar –diga. Dijo –Blaki, soy Serena, estoy abajo. Ella rió - ¡que suerte!¡mi hermano aún no regresa de karate!¡voy! al haber derrotado a Vimitri y al haber sido liberados de sus hechizos, los padres pusieron todo en su lugar y el Milenio de Plata al igual que Némesis se desplegaban en todo su esplendor y los reyes, queriendo que los chicos vivieran vidas comunes para que los nobles no se volvieran creídos y otras cosas que pueden volverse,los mandaron a continuar con el estilo que cada uno tenía, como Diamante y sus hermanos, tenían estilos opulentos se quedaron con el y los demás, con el suyo, un hermoso penthouse de 2 pisos es la casa actual del trío donde se desarrolla esta historia - ¡hay Serena!¡que bueno que llegaste! Dijo Rini emocionada - ¡si!¡salí temprano de la casa!¡estoy emocionada! - ¡yo mas! Dijo Rini mientras llegaban, se sentaron a conversar en el cuarto de esta - ¿Dónde está Phanton?-oh…está saliendo con la señorita Mónica. Dijo Rini - ¡queeeee! Exclamó Serena, la última rió –pues si…sabes que la señorita Mónica terminó con Didori, y Phanton aprovechó y salen ahora. Serena rió –eso es típico de el. Rini sonrió –lo es. Dijo con alegría, ambas suspiraron –ayúdame en la cocina. Dijo –voy, dame un minuto. El timbre volvió a sonar –oh ¡esa debe ser Amy. Serena asintió mientras Rini corría a abrir –hermano. Dijo al mirar a Diamante con compras - ¿a quien esperabas Rini? Preguntó el –a Amy, la verdad. Dijo mientras lo miraba con el bolso del entrenamiento –vaya hermano, que llegas cansado. El asintió –si, algo, ayúdame. Dijo, el y ella metieron las compras –voy a darme una ducha. Dijo mientras se acercaba al baño e iba dejando prendas por doquier –yo que tu no haría eso hermano. Dijo Rini con malicia –lo que digas. Dijo el sin prestarle atención, Serena se había puesto el piyama y había salido del cuarto de Rini, como no escuchó nada en la cocina, se acercó al baño ¿Rini? Preguntó, mientras la mencionada estaba abajo recibiendo a las otras 4 chicas, Serena se adentraba mas hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió –Rini, si eres tu, no he terminado aún. Dijo Diamante mientra se estrujaba el shampoo en su hermosa melena plateada, Serena abrió mucho los ojos y por mas que quiso correr no pudo despegar estos de la perfecta anatomía que se le mostraba con descaro mientras el ser que era observado ni se percataba de su público femenino -Rini, busca lo que vayas a buscar y sal, me da el frío del pasillo. Cuando los hermosos ojos de Diamante se abrieron, de mas está decir que los abrió a todo lo que da mientras su cara se teñía poco a poco de un exquisito rojo pero nada comparado al de su observadora que con la voca abierta, seguía mirando como quien no quiere pero si quiere el adonis que tenía de frente, ella dio un paso atrás y su grito heló toda la estancia a la par que el, se tapaba y con cara de pocos amigo se disponía a salir del baño a buscar a la pelirrosada que subía con Amy, Rey, Lita y Mina - ¡BLACK LADY! Mina se detuvo - ¿ese no es el grito de Diamante? Preguntó –hay si. Dijo Amy - ¿Qué hiciste Blaki? Preguntó Rey –no, no lo se. Dijo ella mientras miraba a Lita que miró a una apenada Serena en el sofá - ¡BLACK LADY!COMO OSAS TU NO DECIRME QUE VIENEN LAS CHICAS A QUEDARSE!¡TU PUEDES CREER QUE MI NOVIA ME ENCUENTRA EN LA DUCHA Y YO LA VEO EN PIYAMA SIN SABER! –HAY HERMANITO. DIJO Rini –espera. Dijo Rey - ¿Serena te vió en la ducha? - ¿no lo acabo de decir? Preguntó el –oh, oh my god. Dijeron todas las 4, Rini volteó a mirarlo –bueno hermano ¡le has dado un buen regalo! - ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA LADY!ella lo miró –puede que no…pero ya estás dando espectáculos en paños menores con el resto de las chicas. Dijo ella, el bufó y se regresó al baño –y por eso. Dijo Lita en conclusión –es que vale la pena. Dijo Mina –ir a casa de una amiga. Dijo Rey - ¡cuyo hermano parece Adonis!¡Serena! gritaron las 3, una muy colorada Amy se quedó al lado de Rini - ¿no dirás nada? Preguntó –tu hermano es muy guapo Blaki. Dijo mientras Lita, Mina y Rey sacaban preguntas a Serena de lo que había visto, de aquellas partes que Diamante no muestra en público.

Tras asegurar que era modelo desde shampoo hasta cremas para diversas zonas corporales, todas se pusieron sus piyamas - ¿sabes si tu hermano saldrá Blaki? Preguntó Mina –no lo se. Dijo ella –Phanton dijo que traería comida pero no dijo nada de que mi bello hermanito fuera a salir. Dijo Blaki - ¿por? Preguntó –nada. Dijo Mina –vamos a jugar verdad o reto. Dijo Lita - ¡hay si!¡que divertido!dijeron todas –tengo la botella. Dijo Lita –pico manda, rabo obedece. Dijo Rey y le dió vueltas - ¡jajajajajaj!¡yo te mando Rey! Dijo Mina con suma felicidad, Rey puso cara de pared –biiieeen ¿alguna vez te metiste a la ducha de los chicos de tu colegio? Rey se puso roja - ¡lo sabía! Gritó Mina encantada –y ella lo negaba hasta la muerte. Dijo Lita, Amy giró la botella –bien, me toca a mi. Dijo mientras miraba a Mina, se iba a vengar por Rey –Mina ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Diamante salía con Serena?¿no te dió ganas de pellizcarle la maleta? Mina se escandalizó – ¡claaaro que no!¡quiero un reto! Todas pitaron - ¡uuun reeetooo! Dijeron a coro –bueno. Dijo Lita –trae la prenda del guarda ropas de Diamante que consideres mas sexy. Dijo Rey - ¡no toques sus cosas negras! Previno Serena –empieza por las negras. Dijo Rini, Mina salió del cuarto y llegó al hermoso dormitorio principezco de Diamante, todo en azul y blanco, se acercó al closet y lo abrió –uuuuh, acá si ay ropa. Dijo mientras miraba, sacó un conjunto para montar en moto –acá está. Dijo –cuuueeerooo. Dijeron todas - ¿alguna vez le has visto esto puesto Serena? Preguntó Rey con ensoñación –no pero. Comenzó Serena –hay, se debe de ver ¡papirruqui! Dijo Lita –por eso lo elegí. Dijo Mina –bien, sigo yo. Dijo Amy que era mandada por Serena –Amy ¿aquella vez que fuimos al acuario donde Zafiro fue invitado a nadar con los delfines?¿te puso muy…estimulada el verle esas mayas? Todas pitaron –no, no voy a responder eso Serena. Dijo Amy rojita - ¡reto!¡reto!¡reto!¡reto! gritaban - ¡que se quite la camisa! Gritó Mina - ¡que se quite el pantalón! Gritó Lita - ¡ya se! Dijo Serena –se quita la camisa y desfila en sostenes por la casa, después de todo, mi príncipe anda en la biblioteca. –eso es seguro. Dijo Rini –no puedo hacerlo. Dijo Amy –claro que si. Dijeron todas, tanto insistieron hasta que lo lograron, cuando Amy caminaba por el frente de la puerta, Zafiro abría esta y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a su dulce Amy enseñándole sus hermosos sostenes azules –A…A..A…¿Amy?ella lo miró roja y corrió - ¡Zafiro me vió los sostenes! - ¡eeesooooo! Gritaron todas, Lita mandó a Serena –Serena ¿Cuándo viste a tu novio en la ducha?¡pasaron pensamientos lujuriosos por tu mente? Ella se puso granate –no diré nada. Dijo - ¡eeesoooo!¡reetooo! gritaban todas, ella miró a Amy que le sonreía –debes ir por unos bóxers de Diamante. Dijo Lita –oh no, yo no ¡yo nunca he entrado en su habitación!-es un buen momento para comenzar. Dijeron todas, Serena se paró y entró, pensaba que se vengaría de sus amigas cuando lo vió un retrato de ella, de ella, pero si - ¡diablos! Dijo agarrándolo y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo - ¡miren esto! Todas miraron –haaaayyyyy ¡se ve que Diamantito no es tan inocente como crees tu! Dijo Rey –es un desnudo de calidad. Dijo Lita –me pregunto. Comenzó - ¡no lo digas Mina! Gritaron todas -huy hermano. Dijo Rini, Amy rió –sigamos chicas. Dijo, c cuando se cansaron de jugar a verdad o reto y de hacer cosas tan escandalosas que los padres de quienes leen cerrarían esta historia, el grupo de las sailors scouts se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un tentempié.

Por otro lado, los hombres de la casa, se hallaban metidos en la biblioteca, Phanton, con mirada traviesa comenzó la sesión –ya que las chicas tienen piyamada,s ería fantástico hacer unas bromitas inocentes. Diamante se rió - ¿inocentes padrino? Preguntó con su mismo gesto en la cara –inocentes diría yo a ponerle chickle en el cabello ¿no?. –si ahijado, es verdad. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro suspiró –yo solo quiero vengarme de Rino. Dijo –eso que hizo que Amy hiciera fue de lo peor. Diamante asintió –pero no tan malo como lo mío. Dijo –ya chicos, es menester que hagamos unas bromitas inocentes. Dijo Phanton –seguro, yo tengo un plan. Dijo Zafiro quien comenzó a contarlo, Diamante y Phanton, ambos ponían la misma cara –hermano, te has unido al lado obscuro de la fuerza. Dijo Diamante dándole unas palmadas a Zafiro –bienvenido hijo, al lado de los bromistas. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro se ruborizó –tantas veces viéndote hermano, debía aprender algo. Dijo con sencilléz mientras los 2 hombres se acercaban mas a el y afinaban los detalles, rato después, Diamante llegó a la cocina –hola chicas. –hola Díam. Dijeron todas, cuando Mina se dio la vuelta, con el bol de ensalada que le iba a pasar a Rey, lo dejó caer –mi, mi, madre. Dijo tragando saliva al mirarlo, el sonrió como modelo y ella se ruborizó –ya has visto a Diamante Mina, no veo por que has dejado caer el vol. Dijo Rey que al igual que las otras, estaba de espaldas a la puerta –porque nunca lo había visto así, Serena ¿ya tu habías visto esto? La aludida se dió la vuelta y su oh, llenó toda la habitación al ver a su novio con el pantalón del piyama mostrando su pecho de Adonis cuya perfecta musculatura haría palidecer a cualquier otro chico de envidia a la par que el pantalón del piyama se pegaba a sus perfectas piernas de estatua griega –Díam, que guapo. Dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos al igual que las demás –mira lo que esconde el uniforme. Dijo Lita –definitivamente tienes buenas piernas, pero el resto, uuuf ¡es bello igual!. - ¡Lita! Exclamó Serena ofendida –el es mi novio. Dijo con rabia contenida –nadie te lo está quitando Serena. Dijo Rey –si, solo estamos diciendo que está de rechupete ¡papito mi amor!. Dijo Mina –gracias chicas. Dijo Diamante complacido a quien las alabanzas femeninas le subían el ego –me encanta que tenga el ego alto. Dijo Rini mientras Serena se acercaba a el y enredaba sus brazos en su cintura –el tiene el ego alto, pero ella tiene el ego…el ego´ísmo también. Dijo Amy mientras miraba a el resto de las chicas que asentían –Serena, regresa a preparar el batido. Dijo Lita –no, debo cuidar a mi novio de todas, de todas menos de Amy. Espetó Serena –claro, como Amy tiene el suyo. Dijo Rey mientras Lita y Mina asentían a la par –pero igual, se puede mirar, mas no tocar. Dijo Mina - ¿Qué hacías en la cocina hermosa? Preguntó Diamante –yo hacía el batido de fresas mientras ellas hacían chocolate caliente, los sanwiches, la ensalada y unas galletas para el chocolate. –ah, si quieres te ayudo. Dijo el –Serena no te necesita, pero me puedes ayudar a mi. Dijo Lita –no, a ti no te tiene que ayudar llenándose las manos de masa, pme puede ayudar a mi, a hacer el chocolate. Dijo Mina –de ninguna manera, yo tengo problemas con los sanwiches, me ayuda a mi. Dijo Rey –pero Rey si yo estoy haciendo los sanwiches. Dijo Amy –y una ensalada es una cosa muy fácil de hacer. Dijo Lita - ¿me ayudas con el batido Díam? Preguntó Serena pestañeándole –claro hermosa. Dijo - ¡Serena!¡un batido es lo mas fácil de hacer! Exclamaron todas - ¿y que?¡el es mi novio! Le sacó la lengua a todo mundo, mientras las chicas se ponían rojas de enfado, pero Diamante como el maestro que era arrastró a su chica lejos a la par que 3 manzanas se dirigían hacia ella, estaban en la sala –que cosas cuando comienzan a bucearte. Dijo –eso lo hacen todas. Dijo Diamante –ya se, pero tu eres mío. Dijo Serena con posesión - ¿celosa? Preguntó el –si, no me gusta como te miran las otras chicas. El rió y le acarició el rostro –eso no va a cambiar nada mi luna de plata, yo siempre te perteneceré. - ¿de verdad Díam? –de verdad hermosa. La sonrisa de ella resplandeció mientras el le alzaba el rostro y se acercaba para darle un amoroso y tierno beso, las chicas llamaban a gritos a Serena pero ambos no se soltaron prefiriendo continuar la danza del amor en ese beso, cuando se soltaron, se acariciaron los rostros –te amo. Dijeron a coro, se rieron –y yo a ti. Repitieron –que lindo es cuando decimos las cosas a coro. Dijo el mientras le acariciaba el rostro –yo lo amo igual. Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello –amo tu cabello, es tan suave. Dijo –y yo tu rostro, es tan hermoso. Dijo el - ¿vamos de regreso a la cocina? Ella asintió y regresaron a ayudar a las chicas entre beso y veso.

Cuando la cena estuvo preparada entre Amy y Lita les llevaron a unos indispuestos Phanton y Zafiro, Diamante activó el sonido del televisor familiar y se sentó a jugar residente vil 2, con luces apagadas y con 5 chicas aterrorizadas escondidas 4 en un rincón y una aferrando su espalda, Rini veía con naturalidad la escena, después de todo, las chicas nemesianas están acostumbradas a ellos, en cambio las lunences, no estaban acostumbradas a dichas criaturas –que horror, que pare, que pare ya. dijo Rey –son tan feos. Dijo Mina –y huelen peor. Dijeron Diamante y Rini como una sola alma, ellos parecían la misma persona, solo que uno era masculino y la otra, femenina, ambos rieron –es espantoso. Dijo Amy –no lo soporto. Dijo Lita –Díam, tengo miedo. Dijo Serena, cuando en el videojuego se rompió una ventana, las luces de la casa se apagaron y prendieron haciendo que 5 indefensas chicas gritaran, Diamante se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Serena –tranquilas chicas, solo se ha ido la luz. Dijo con calma –no me sueltes Lita. Decía Mina –no me sueltes Rey. Decía Amy, Serena temblaba como si tuviera frío, la puerta del apartamento se abrió como si de una casa encantada se tratara - ¿hermano?preguntó Rini mientras escuchaba la puerta y escuchaba un par de gemidos leves - ¿no son?¿verdad hermano? Pero Diamante solo se dedicó a su princesa - ¡Lita Carolina!¡deja de agarrarme los pies! Gritó Mina - ¡yo no he sido Mina Carola! Gritó Lita mientras se pegaba mas a Mina quien le dio un puñetazo - ¡no me pongas tu mano fría en el cuello! Se quejó - ¡pero que yo no fui! Protestó Lita mientras soltaba a Mina enfadada, Rey seguía con Amy cuando algo frío le pasó la mano por la espalda - ¡kiiiiiaaaaa!¡está frío! Gritó - ¿Qué es eso que huele tan mal? Preguntó Amy, Serena aferrada a Diamante no se quería ni mover, lo tendría allí, como si su vida dependiera de ello y aunque en ese momento no lo hacía, ella por el miedo sentía que si, cuando Diamante logró safarse del fuerte abrazo de Serena dijo con naturalidad:

-voy a prender la luz. Cuando hizo esto, se oyeron 6 horrorosos gritos de - ¡kiiiiiaaaaaaa!¡zoooombiiiiiiis! y 5 asustadas chicas corrieron al cuarto de Diamante mas una sexta no lo hizo –mi…mi…mi…mi…¡mi cabello! Gritó Rini descontrolada, su hermoso cabello rosa, como las plumas de garza estaba cubierto por una masa que parecía moco, y olía a lo que el ser humano expulsa por detrás - ¡mi cabello!¡mi cabello! Gritaba mientras coría al cuarto de su hermano mayor y los zombis con pasmosa lentitud, la seguían, entró y su sorpresa no fue mas al ver a Serena y Rey acurrucadas debajo de la cama de su hermano, a Amy y Mina peleando por el armario, donde al final, Amy logró meterse y Lita junto a Mina se conformaron con el baño cuando 3 risas se escucharon, al Rini abrir la puerta, vió a unos muy alegres Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton riéndose en el suelo de todas ellas –que caras jajajajajajajajajaja ¡que caras! Decía Diamante mientras se agarraba la barriga - ¡no puedo evitarlo!¡jajajajajajajajaja!¡fue tan divertido! Decía Phanton apoyado en la pared - ¡extraordinario jajajajajajajajaja! Decía Zafiro –ustedes…mi cabello…¡los liquidaré! Dijo Rini corriendo hacia su cuarto y sacando una almohada con la que le pegó a Zafiro, a la par que el resto se asomaba –nos engañaron. Dijo Rey –no, no puede ser. Dijo Mina –eso no se hace. Dijo Lita –claro que no. Dijo Amy - ¡a ellos! Ordenó Serena y los 3 temblaron al ver a las féminas enfurecidas por el susto, luego, estaban Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton sirviendo a una aplastada colosal donde las chicas eran las que reían, se dedicaron los 9 a los juegos y las películas el resto de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, definitivamente, esa fue una larga y divertida noche de piyamada.


	2. los 15 de serena

Después de un milenio (o milenio y medio) pongo el segundo homake de mi serie de homakes, ojalá guste.

¡dejen un hermoso REVIEW!.

Aclaro que: usé la canción tiempo de vals de Chayyanne cuando Phanton canta, si hay alguien que no la conozca advierto que en mi país es costumbre bailarla en los 15 años, y que por eso, la agregué y doy nombre, respetando a su cantautor.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para entretenerme.

Los 15 de Serena.

Ya todo estaba preparado, el día anterior al cumpleaños de su amada, Diamante reunió al equipo de las sailors - ¿ya todo está listo? Preguntó –pues claro. Dijo Amy –Serena no espera esos regalos ni nada. Rey rió –Serena tonta, cree que nos hemos olvidado de su cumpleaños. Lita sonrió –ya veremos cuando pase todo, espero que todo lo que quieres de la talla. Blaki que terminaba de ajustar un ramo de flores sonrió –claro que dará la talla, las sailor scouts no solo servimos para derrotar al mal. Diamante sonrió –en eso, estoy de acuerdo. Dijo mientras miraba a Mina –descuida, que todo saldrá bien. El asintió –eso espero… ¿lograste convencer a Endimiun de ayudarnos Rini? - ¡pues claro! Exclamó ella feliz –si, pero costó un poco. Dijo con simpatía –hay, pobre Darien, no se le da ese gesto para mas nadie que no sea Rini. Dijo Rey –es verdad ¿Cómo te enamoraste de el? Preguntó Lita –porque tras esa coraza de hielo, es un chico muy dulce. Dijo Rini con simpatía –si tu lo dices Blaki. Dijeron el resto –basta, no estamos para charlar de Endimiun y cuanto tarda en derretirse. Dijo Diamante con sequedad –hermano, Endimiun es tu mejor amigo. Dijo Blaki –no se que te pasa con el Díam. Dijo Rey –antes era un patán, pero ya ha recuperado su verdadera personalidad. Todos asintieron –aún así, sigue siendo un poco patán. Dijo Diamante - ¡hermano! Exclamó Rini ofendida - ¿quieren dejar de pelear? Preguntó Amy –ya todo está listo y debemos irnos temprano porque hay que madrugar. Todos asintieron y se fueron –quiero que me expliques tu antipatía hacia mi novio. Dijo Rini cuando se quedaron solos –en el Milenio de Plata no eras así. Se quejó –hay cosas que cambian y mas cuando. Diamante se interrumpió, aún no era el momento - ¿mas cuando que? Preguntó Black Lady –nada, nada, vete a dormir. Dijo el mientras se alejaba - ¡Gabriel! ¡No he terminado contigo! –yo si contigo Rini, buenas noches. Dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio - ¡serás animal! Exclamó ella dolida yendo al suyo.

Serena despertó esa mañana por un sonido particular, pensó que todo el mundo lo había olvidado, ya que nadie había hecho mención en la semana acerca de dicho evento, cuando se asomó por su balcón, miró a su príncipe vestido con sus ropas del Milenio de Plata, se le saltó el corazón de alegría al mirarlo sostener un ramo de rosas y cantarle las mañanitas a todo pulmón haciendo que todas las vecinas del área circundante salieran a mirar, cuando el terminó, puso una escalera de madera enredada con rosas blancas y subió a su terraza, ella sonrió, desde el Milenio de Plata que no lo veía usar dicha treta –feliz cumpleaños tengas princesa. Dijo mientras le daba el ramo de rosas, ella sonrió, lo abrazó y besó –gracias mi príncipe. Dijo con alegría, el sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si vamos abajo? Preguntó - ¿así? Pero, estoy en piyama. Dijo –no importa, te he dicho que con lo que sea te ves hermosa. Dijo el mientras le sonreía, ella sonrió igual y bajaron por la escalera - ¿A dónde me llevas? Preguntó ella –a un sitio especial. Dijo el, rodearon la casa de ella y entraron por detrás, llegaron al comedor que había sido engalanado por Ikuko - ¡feliz cumpleaños Serena! Exclamó su madre corriendo - ¡muchas gracias mamá! Exclamó Serena abrazándola –este es tu desayuno de cumpleaños. Dijo Kengi, Serena se sentó a comer muy ilusionada, cuando subió a su cuarto, Luna la esperaba –te tengo un regalo. - ¿es de parte de mi madre? Preguntó, la gata negó y dio una vuelta, estaba sobre la cama una caja que Serena abrió, un vestido rosa con blanco estaba adentro de esta –gracias Luna. Dijo Serena conmovida –me ayudó Artemis a elegirlo, feliz cumpleaños. Dijo Luna con dulzura, cuando Serena se lo puso y bajó, miró a su alrededor, estaba Diamante vestido de blanco, sus padres y una montaña de regalos –estos son todos los que te han mandado hija, de la familia. Dijo Kengi –pero hay uno que no sabemos de quien es. Dijo Ikuko, ella asintió y comenzó a verlos, rato después, Diamante se la llevó al templo Ikagua - ¿no harán nada mis padres? Le preguntó Serena –no, hasta donde yo se, no. Dijo él, entraron en la parte reservada para Rey y su familia –está obscuro. Dijo Serena –un poco, pasa. Dijo Diamante, ella entró y se escuchó:

¡feliz cumpleaños Serena! Exclamaron todas las chicas –gracias chicas. Dijo Serena feliz, comenzaron una tarde de películas y juegos, en la media tarde, Diamante se disculpó con ella –no puedo quedarme. Dijo –tengo algo importante que hacer. –pe, pero Díam, yo pensé que podríamos pasar la noche tu y yo y… el negó –imposible hermosa, ya quisiera, mas no puedo. Ella asintió tristemente mientras el se despedía y salía - ¿Por qué estás tan triste Serena? Preguntó Rey –es que, pensé que podría pasarla con Díam esta noche, ya que mis padres no harán nada para festejar mi cumpleaños. Amy sonrió –queremos hacer una sesión de fotos, vamos Serena, te animarás. –si. Dijo Blaki –hoy serás nuestra muñeca. Ella sonrió y se dejó hacer, después de todo, con todo lo que sus amigas habían hecho, era suficiente, mas faltaba algo, su príncipe no le había dado nada, a diferencia de sus padres y sus amigas que la habían colmado de regalos, cuando estuvo lista, todas la miraron –que hermosa quedaste. Dijo Mina –el collar que la reina te dio, luce de maravilla. Dijo Lita –es precioso. Dijo Rey –oh, hay algo allí afuera. Dijo Amy, Serena se asomó y vio un carruaje con un guapo conductor que se le hizo familiar –buenas noches señorita. - ¡Zafi! Exclamó feliz –he venido a llevarla a un sitio que espera por usted. - ¿por mi? Preguntó, el asintió –anda, sube. Le decían las chicas en murmullos, ella subió muy confundida y la carroza arrancó, cuando llegaron, Zafiro le tapó los ojos –está bien, no tengas miedo. Dijo el –puedo hacer lo que sea contigo Zafiro, se que no dejarás que nada me pase. Dijo Serena, el asintió y comenzaron a subir.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, el le quitó la venda y abrió una puerta - ¿entro haí? Preguntó ella, el asintió –suerte. Le dijo, ella suspiró y entró, la puerta se cerró y todo quedó obscuro y de repente, sintió unas manos que tomaban las suyas, al tiempo que un vals comenzaba y unas luces azules y moradas enmarcaban la escena desplegándose como si de flores abierta se tratara, allí estaba su Diamante, vestido con un traje negro y azul mientras con un gesto le pedía bailar, ella dijo que si con lágrimas en los ojos –feliz cumpleaños hermosa. Le susurró el –pensé que lo habías olvidado. Dijo Serena mientras bailando junto a el, se perdía en sus ojos y a la vez en el espectáculo que era Tokio a sus pies, el sonrió –jamás podría olvidarlo. Dijo –es parte de uno de mis días favoritos del año. Ella sonrió al tiempo que en la besaba y seguían bailando y bailando, dando vueltas y vueltas por el salón donde ellos 2 dibujaban piezas de su historia de amor, cuando terminaron los 30 valses que el había seleccionado, ella lo abrazó al tiempo que el hacía lo mismo, el besó su frente –te tengo un vals mas. Ella lo miró atónita - ¿uno mas? Preguntó atónita –si, uno mas, Phanton lo escogió para ti ¿no se lo negarías? Serena miró su alrededor –pero Díam…Phanton no está. El sonrió –claro que no hermosa, el lo va a interpretar para ti. Ella le sonrió –adelante pues. Dijo, apareció una tarima y diferentes instrumentos, Phanton llegó y se posicionó en el medio de esta y comenzó a sonar el instrumentado mientras el y ella regresaban a bailar y después de un tiempo, Phanton comenzaba a cantar:

-tiempo de vals, es el tiempo hacia atrás, donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar, donde el mundo se para y te observa girar, es tiempo en espiral. Ambos siguieron bailando mientras Serena lloraba - ¿Por qué lloras hermosa? Preguntó Diamante –es de alegría Díam. Dijo contenta mientras la música seguía y seguía, cuando terminaron, Serena corrió hacia Phanton –gracias Phanton. Dijo ella muy conmovida –de nada hermosa. Dijo el mientras Diamante se acercaba con una copa llena de vino en la mano y una gran sonrisa –salud. Dijo el –Díam, solo tienes una copa. Dijo ella divertida –para que 2, si podemos compartirla. Dijo el mientras le entregaba la copa a ella que tomó y luego se la regresó a el, ambos se quedaron mirando desde la torre de Tokio el paisaje –es hermoso. Dijo –Tokio a tus pies ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? –ya lo tengo todo. Dijo ella, el sonrió, se dieron unos 6 besos –hay otra sorpresa. Dijo, ella asintió y le tomó la mano –si es una cena, sería genial. –ya verás. Dijo el, cuando llegaron a otra sala de la torre y entraron, Serena se quedó de piedra - ¡sorpresa! Exclamaron las chicas, Phanton y los padres de Serena - ¡como! Exclamó ella - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que lo pasaríamos por alto? Pregonó Ikuko –eres nuestra niñita Serena, no lo podíamos dejar así. Dijo Kengi –papá, mamá. Dijo ella feliz –así que hicimos actividades en la tarde mientras tus padres organizaban todo aquí con Phanton. Dijo Amy –para luego tener esta fiesta. Dijo Rey –pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de nada? Preguntó Serena –hay Serena. Dijeron todos –siempre has sido muy distraída. Dijo Mina –y si está Diamante, te distraes mas. Dijo Molly con una risa –eso es cierto. Dijo Kelvin –a bailar. Dijo Lita mientras ponía la música, rato después, Diamante y ella salieron a una pequeña terraza - ¿eres feliz? Preguntó el –si, tengo a mis padres de la luna vivos, a mis padres adoptivos, a las chicas, a ti, no puedo pedir mas. El rió –aún hay una cosa mas. Dijo mientras le daba una rosa hecha de cristal, cuando ella la tocó, la rosa se iluminó –mamá. Dijo al mirar el holograma de la reina Serendi –querida hija, me alegro que la fiesta que se planeó para ti en la tierra haya salido bien, no he asistido por los múltiples compromisos galácticos, pero te informo que dentro de 15 días, tendremos el baile de máscaras en honor a tu cumpleaños. Su rostro se iluminó como un cielo estrellado –así que te veré en 15 días en el Milenio. La luz se apagó –guau. Dijo ella –un baile de máscaras. El le sonrió y asintió, le alzó el rostro y la besó –te amo. Le murmuró –y yo a ti. Respondió ella, se abrazaron - ¿crees que sea el único baile? Le preguntó, el negó –será el inicio ¿vamos adentro a practicar? Ella asintió –vamos. Dijo mientras regresaban al salón al maravilloso evento que se desarrollaba en el interior y la luna, los iluminaba como cerrando un telón de amor.


End file.
